Incredible Nightmares
by CaffeineAndNicotineQueen
Summary: We held all the cards but had no idea how to play the game, we folded and now i'm alone in this big empty house. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live.


_Hey! Hey! Hey!  
I don't like walking around this old and empty house_

This house is to silent, cold, sparse, we had our dreams of filling it to the brink with the next generation, too bad we had to awaken.

You're not gone like everyone thinks, you promised to never leave me.

_So hold my hand, I'll walk with you, my dear_

_The stairs creak as I sleep, it's keeping me awake  
It's the house telling you to close your eyes_

Back in happier times, I spent a lot of time (too much wasted) dreaming of us, you and me forever, I would of done anything, sacrificed anything. Those times are over and I cringe at my selfishness.

_Some days I can't even dress myself  
It's killing me to see you this way_

I used to dream about us being together for eternity and now I can't breathe when you're by my side. I hate how sad you look when I flinch when you're near.

Because though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry  
Our bodies safe to shore

"Huh, oh you finished? I must of drifted off listening to your D rate horror story ''_I know what film you saw last summer". _I'll give you a real story, _so_ my brother used to tell me this on Halloween years ago. Long ago before any of us were born, there was a newly wedded couple.

They were happy, until tragedy stuck….Hey! don't hog the schnapps."

Hey! Hey! Hey!  
There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back  
Well tell her that I miss our little talks

I see you too much but not enough (never enough) I see shadows in the light and light in the dark and turn expecting you, but you're never there, I can't think. My heads chaotic screaming at me till I tear the locks from my scalp.

_Soon it will all be over, and buried with our past_

The house will go down with me, it is ours after all. The white singed, bloodied with soot, ruined like us. Envisioning the flames licking at me and us and the house, I get giddy. My dreams are yet again filled with good things .

_We used to play outside when we were young  
And full of life and full of love_

If things had turned out differently and our dreams hadn't gone up in smoke, she would be the same age we were when we met. Do you remember that, playing in my back yard, your tree house. You used to protect me from everything and everyone. Where did you go, my love?

Some days I don't know if I am wrong or right  
Your mind is playing tricks on you my dear

Apparently I'm lonely, depressed, in shock and to join you would be quitting the big old game most call life, at least that's what my therapist says, good ol' number 11, never could mind her own business. Nosy bat.

_Because though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry  
Our bodies safe to shore  
_

Everyone's whispering, staring, parents are removing their children from my vicinity.

Number 11 seems not only a nosy bitch, but one hell of a chatterbox.

I feel my mind crumbling yet again, I'm alone even more then I already was, what do I do?

You know I always hated gossip, love.

_Hey!  
Don't listen to a word I say  
Hey!  
The screams all sound the same  
Hey!_

Screaming and silence is the same mind numbing emptiness.

I admire you, lover. I hate both equally, why choose one, both works just as good.

You always were a contradiction.

Because though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry  
Our bodies safe to shore

Today's the day, its been a year since I've set my eyes upon you (the solid you).

Nobody shall needeth worry about not finding my resting place, simply follow the black billowing smoke until you find the lonely old house at the end of the gravel drive way and don't morn me, I'm still here, really.

_You're gone, gone, gone away  
I watched you disappear  
All that's left is a ghost of you  
Now we're torn, torn, torn apart  
There's nothing we can do  
Just let me go, we'll meet again soon  
Now wait, wait, wait for me  
Please hang around  
I'll see you when I fall asleep_

_Hey!_  
_Don't listen to a word I say_  
_Hey!_  
_The screams all sound the same_  
_Hey!_

_Because though the truth may vary_  
_This ship will carry_  
_Our bodies safe to shore_

_Don't listen to a word I say_  
_Hey!_  
_The screams all sound the same_  
_Hey!_

_Because though the truth may vary_  
_This ship will carry_  
_Our bodies safe to shore_

_Because though the truth may vary_  
_This ship will carry_  
_Our bodies safe to shore_

_Because though the truth may vary_  
_This ship will carry_  
_Our bodies safe to shore_

I always said we'd be together forever, looks like eternities come at last.


End file.
